


The Tales of Yesterday

by artsyPigeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyPigeon/pseuds/artsyPigeon





	The Tales of Yesterday

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
Episode One.  
Echoes of rain could be heard from the inside of the caverns, the quiet drumming composing a lullaby for the sleeping grubs that lay within. There were many parts to the caverns, some that not even the smallest of grubs could wriggle their way into; and some large enough to house hundreds of them if needed. Even with the enormaty of the caverns, it was nothing compared to the size of the world that surrounded them, that depended on them for the next generation. The caretakers of the Mother grub were of a rare jade blooded caste that few have seen with their own eyes. The reasoning for this being the fact that they spent most, if not all of their lives within the caverns ensuring that there would be a future for the species. 

Along with their many duties and responsibilities not only to the Empire, but to the species; there was an a single troll who was unhappy with her sworn duty. She was one of the youngest, along with being the most restless. Unlike the others of her caste, she longed to see the world outside the caverns; often earning herself punishments for attempting to flee. They called her by her wriggling name-Porrim- as they spoke of the single duty that they were born to do for the majority of their lives. It was only when one of the elders suggested that Porrim become one of the main caretakers of the Mother Grub, that they realized that she was still to young to go without a lusii's guidance. It was then, that the attempts stopped, and that her temper seemed to subdue greatly.

Porrim served the Mother Grub for the remainder of her wrigglerhood, and upon reaching adulthood; was sent on a short errand. She emerged from the caverns, squinting at the light that she has barely known in her time living on Alternia. Facing the light of the moons, she breahed the cool, sweet air of the night. She continued on her path, eventually finding the herbs that was needed, and returning to the caverns. It was then that, out of the corner of her eye, that she saw a bright red form. Her feet came to a halt as she faced the oddity, a hand on the dagger that she wore on her belt. 

It was a grub, the colour of the skin a bright red that seemed almost out of place. In all her time serving the Mother Grub, she has never seen a grub with such brightly coloured blood. It was obviously too small to survive out of of grubhood, and kneeling down beside it; the grub tried to escape on it's legs that were obviously too short. Porrim caught hold of it in one hand, the dagger in the other. She felt something in herself break, as she brought the blade to the grub's soft flesh. It was something unknown to her, something that she knew that no other troll has experienced. 

The grub stared at her with blank eyes that seemed too trusting for its own good. It would be best if she just killed it now, than leaving it to starve in the wilderness, or have it mauled by a hungry beast and torn apart slowly by its teeth. Strangely, even with this knowledge; the blade in her hand refused to move any closer to it. It was as if something greater than herself was preventing her from ending the life of the young grub. Closing her eyes, she felt her hand lose grip of the blade, dropping it and hearing a dull thud from it landing beside her. She felt the grub squirm in her grasp, and upon hearing its small squeak at protest, her eyes opened to look at the grub once more. 

It was suicide to take in the grub, and at the least she would be executed for her treason against the Empire. But she saw something within the small grub her her hands, was it hope? That she saw within the grub, or was it only instincts she never knew herself to have, taking over and influencing her decision? But one thing she knew was this, it was a mutant and would not survive in the world that they both lived in now. She knew it would be better to take mercy upon it, and kill it now, saving it from the life of an outcast. But another thing she knew, was that it maybe it was the time for change. And maybe, just maybe, the grub would be a part of that change that so many longed to see in the world.

She cradled the grub gently, and standing up, then making her way back to the caverns where she was needed. The Mother Grub grunted in acknowledgment, as Porrim entered the cavern where she had spent her youth in. Porrim finished the tasks that she had grown accustomed to over the years, keeping an eye on the the grub that she had laid in an old basket. It slept soundly, shifting its position every so often, legs twitching as if it was chasing an impossible dream. She packed her few worldly possessions, along with the small amount of money she had saved from her life before the caverns with the small salary they provided her with. Cradling the grub, she swaddled it in one of her shawls tightly, making sure that there was some way for it to breathe. She shouldered her pack and left the caverns quickly and quietly, embracing the outside world once more.

 

>


End file.
